Todo legal
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Como mejor amigo de Cornamenta, Sirius sabe que lo que no puede compartir con él, él lo comparte con Lunático, y que en ese compartir, no todo es legal. James/Remus, para Drehn. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío ;)

Dedicado: Totalmente para **Drehn**, la única persona en el world capaz de hacerme escribir algo así.

**Todo legal.**

Había mil y una cosas que Sirius jamás iba a entender de la vida. Los Beatles, por ejemplo.  
Cosas insignificantes, claro, porque para todo lo demás era un perro guardián excelente y un mejor amigo de esos que escasean.  
La monogamia, el amor religioso por la rutina del chocolate (con leche, semi-amargo, blanco, con almendras y en bollos durante el almuerzo), las charlas filosóficas en la sala común con las medias en el sillón, la pasión por algún que otro libro que no tratara sobre Quidditch, todas esas eran cosas que Sirius jamás iba a entender, cosas que James no podía compartir con Sirius.  
Por eso eran cuatro Merodeadores y no solo dos.  
(Ahí era donde Remus tenía su lugar privilegiado; en esos pequeños detalles de James, donde James quedaba solo.)

–Ya volverás, Cornamenta traidor, cuando te aburras del Señor Todo Legal. Vamos, Pete.

Es todo legal eso de salirse de la cama una noche de esas, bajar hasta la sala común con todo el sigilo del que son capaces, James en medias, Remus sin su túnica. Todo legal eso de dejarse caer (al menos James) de cualquier manera sobre el sillón más grande de la sala, y hablar sobre esas cosas que se supone que _ellos _(y ese _ellos_ habla explícitamente de los Merodeadores, grupo selecto, grupo de elite donde los haya), no hablan. Como de esas chicas que los traen locos (de nuevo, a James), por las cuales dejarían tantas otras chicas, tantos otros placeres; y de esas cosas que creen que van a hacer en cinco años (como irse de un bar sin pagar, casarse con Lily Evans o ir a ver un mundial de Quidditch).  
Pero si después de un rato, Remus quiere un vaso de leche (y eso amerita una visita a las cocinas), entonces es todo dudoso, porque cabe la posibilidad de que el camino de regreso a la sala común, una sala vacía se cruce en su camino y los dos se miren con esa complicidad que existe desde que salieron de la sala común, al acecho de la oportunidad precisa. Y si pasa que entran en el aula y cierran la puerta tras de sí, entonces lo legal se fue a la mierda, porque es un hecho que James pegará a Remus contra la puerta y se besarán con manos por todos lados.

Todo legal es eso de tropezarse de noche con el baúl del otro (James buscando chocolate, Remus buscando excusas), y acabar sentados los dos en la cama de alguno, con los doseles cerrados y casi a oscuras, viéndose a penas los rostros. Pero si de pronto James ya se ha terminado su chocolate y no tiene mejor idea que quitarle el último trozo a Remus, entonces es factible que acaben los dos tumbados uno encima del otro, disputándose ese último trozo de chocolate en la boca del otro. Y eso no es nada legal, pero es un lío importante.

Legal es ocupar juntos alguna mesa distante y olvidada de la biblioteca, buscando algún libro de esos que Remus ya ha leído antes y que –aprobados por Lunático– James se sienta a leer. Pero lo legal se termina cuando James se aburre y patea a Lunático por debajo de la mesa, y Remus levanta la cabeza, arqueando una ceja, buscando una explicación (es todo tan mecánico ya) y encontrando una mano que lo toma por el cuello de la túnica (siempre perfecto) y lo arrastra al final del pasillo (siempre el mismo pasillo), hasta donde la estantería grande y tupida que está llenísima de polvo (y de libros), los tapa a los dos y entonces Remus se estrella contra pared y James lo besa, y mete mano por acá y por allá.  
Después se ríe, claro, con esa naturalidad que tiene James Potter para reírse de las cosas que carecen de gracia, y le dice con la sonrisita más gamberra del mundo que

– ¿No te gusta esto de estar expuestos y el peligro de que nos descubran? Porque a mí sí.

Y entonces son dos chicos que se ríen, uno contra el otro, y se besan de nuevo, se besan mucho, con esa guerra que amerita el peligro de la situación, ese peligro que se inventan.

Luego se acomodan la ropa y fingen que aquí no ha pasado nada; pero Sirius sabe que algo de eso hay, porque en las noches que no puede dormirse, los ve salir de la sala común, desprovistos de cualquier capa de invisibilidad o mapa merodeador, y lo dejan con la curiosidad haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de los dedos y la travesura brillándole en los ojos. Sirius sabe porque es imposible no darse cuenta de ciertas miradas, ciertas frases, ciertas picardías y ciertas sonrisas; y porque todo lo que es secreto en Hogwarts, por orden natural, ya no es secreto. Pero se calla lo mismo, porque después todo vuelve a su orden normal, el orden donde James Potter se muere por la falda de Lily Evans, el orden donde Remus es ese muchachito retraído que silba canciones de los Beatles para molestar a Sirius, para luego acabar ellos yendo a por vasos de leche tibia a la media noche, la hora donde el lobito se pone salvaje, enseña los dientes y le aúlla a la luna.

…

_Bueno, mi primer fic sobre esta pareja. No estaba segura de si publicarlo o no, pero si le preguntaba a Drehn, ella me iba a decir que sí xD_

_Los merodeadores __aman__ a las chicas que dejan review._


End file.
